


Black Butler, Aiden

by Blackie0275 (xSweetSlayerx)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Prologue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/Blackie0275
Summary: Aiden Blake's mistress has perished. Now, he must finish his end of the contract: protect the Avalbane heiress, Elise. Bound to the Earth by one last request, young Aiden must protect his lady from the world and his brother's greed.
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Prologue

The way was dark and foggy. The gondola slowly made its way through the murky waters as its rower, a young man in a tuxedo with green eyes and combed-back crimson hair, moved along. The woman who sat as the passenger had her head hung low. It was so low her dull-brown hair covered most of her lap.

“It’s a shame… how you must come to an end so soon… my lady.” The boy’s voice so roughly broke the silence; one could swear the ripples in the water were created from it.

No reply came from the woman.

“Elise will miss her mother. And little Dinah… she will not know of her mother’s legacy.”

“Elise will morn in silence. She will not miss me… for what I have done… And Dinah… the only legacy she must know is that of herself and her sister’s. Elise will lay the sturdiest titles for her.”

As the boat drifted, an island came into view. Upon the island several trees grew, and they surrounded the remains of what looked like a devastated building. Then, the boat stopped at the island’s edge, and the woman picked up her head, revealing the mark of a circled five-pointed star on her chest.

The boy then led his mistress to a courtyard and sat her down on a stone bench. It seemed like place of peace in the land of crumbled concrete around them.

“It’s time… for you to fulfill your end of the contract, my lady. Do you wish to make you a swift, painless death?”

“Aiden,” the woman murmured.

“Yes, my lady.”

“May I ask you… one last request?”

“…Yes… my lady.”

“…Look after Elise. Protect and care for her… until the end of her days!”

The young man looked down to her, and his lips formed a gentle smile.

“Yes, my lady.”


	2. Her Butler, Loyal

March 8th, 1889. Avolbane Estate, England.

“Good morning, Lady Avolbane.”

The curtains in a young noble woman’s room flew open, causing her to stir in her bed.

“It’s morning, my dear.” A tall, young man with crimson hair tied into a ponytail came to her bedside and lightly shook her shoulder. “We don’t want you sleeping onto noon, now, do we?”

The young woman woke and sat-up as her indigo eyes opened up behind her white hair.

“Where’s my hair brush?” she asked.

“Pardon me; I left it in the bathroom.” He turned and walked away. “I have your breakfast coming-up, shortly.”

“What is it?”

“Just simple tea and a strawberry tart.” He came back and handed her the brush.

“What kind is it?”

“Just lemon. Care for something different.”

“No, lemon is just fine.”

The young man brought his arms down to the girl. “Pardon me.” He reached behind her neck a turned around the necklace that she was wearing, revealing a small, round, blue pendant that had a pentagram on it. “It complements your eyes perfectly.”

The young lady then smiled and continued brushing her hair.

“I’ll go see what’s keeping your meal. I thought it was right behind me.” The boy said as he walked away.

“Strawberries and lemons,” the lady said.

The young man stopped.

“That’s a good combination, Aiden.”

“I knew you’d like it…” The young man turned, laying a large, friendly pair of green eyes her. “I am your butler after all.”

~*~Her Butler, Loyal~*~

“Aiden, wanted me to take it up!”

“He said me!”

“He was looking at me when he said it!”

“NO, he was talking to me!”

Two young maids where fighting about in the mansion’s kitchen. One being a brunette in traditional maid’s attire and the other being a blonde in a garden dress, were fussing over a tray the blonde girl was holding above the room, on a chair. The kitchen’s chef watched worriedly as they fought over the possession of the lady’s breakfast.

“You work out in the garden! You don’t work in the kitchen!”

“You don’t either! Benjamin works in the kitchen!”

“Why you-!”

“Will you two knock it off!” Benjamin came over and took the tray from the blonde girl. “You two could spill it! Do you two always have to fight?! You’re cousins, for Heaven’s sake!”

“Both girls turned away from each other with a “Hmph!”

The boy walked in. “I believe I never said who should bring it up.”

The girls gasped at his presence. “Aiden!”

“Must you two really fight over everything?”

“I was just telling the same thing.” The young chef presented the tray. “Sorry, about that I would have brought it up myself but I’m still working on Lady Dinah’s breakfast.”

“It’s alright.”

Aiden smiled and walked between the girls, who both had a fixed look of admiration. “It’s not your job, anyways.”

He took the tray. “But I do expect all of you to do your jobs. Our guest is coming later this afternoon on business. So, Benjamin, just prepare a small snack for the ladies, Cassandra, continue with cleaning the house, and Pollyanna, make the garden look nice for the mistress.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good, I know I can count on you all.” He smiled sweetly and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was supposed to write a ton more into this chapter because I wanted it to be like a whole episode of Black Butler, but I guess I gave up.


End file.
